List of MarkusKrankzler63's Piston Cup Diecasts
Here is a list of MarkusKrankzler63's die-casts of Piston Cup racers. Only MarkusKrankzler63 can edit with Windows 95 doing some grammar mistakes MarkusKrankzler63 did. List Cars 1 1 Rusty Cornfuel 1 Dale Earnhardt Jr. 3 Aiken Axlers (one painted as Darrel Draggered) 2 Chuck Armstrongs 1 Dirkson D'Agostino 1 Kevin Racingtire 2 Eugene Carbureskis (one painted as Dale Earnhardt Sr.) 3 Ryan Shieldses (one painted as Klint Shiftright and one painted as Ty Smokeski) 3 Strip Weatherses (one painted as Bobby Carsac and one painted as Thomas Tireson) 2 Ruby "Easy" Oakses (one destroyed) 2 Claude Scruggses 1 Johnny Blamer 1 Brush Curber 2 Billy Oilchangers (one painted as Gerald Leadfoot) 2 James Cleanairs (one painted as Dan Tankerman) 1 Lee Revkins (one painted as Kenneth Crossbar) 2 Winford Bradford Rutherfords 1 Manny Flywheel 4 Floyd Mulvihills (one painted as Alloy Wilson, one painted as Buck Schooner, and one painted as Robert Axon) 1 Misti Motorkrass 3 Slider Petrolskis (one painted as Percy Diamond and one painted as Phil Schcarder) 2 Crusty Rotors (one painted as Tyler Dualriss) 1 Haul Inngas 3 Sage VanDerSpins (one painted as Tobias Wheelson and one painted as Larry Smith) 1 Darren Leadfoot 3 Davey Apexes (one painted as Ash Gale) 3 Mac iCars (one painted as Blake Jam and one painted as Harold Redwheel) 1 Chick Hicks 1 Ponchy Wipeout 2 Murray Clutchburns (one painted as Don Chapcar) 3 Ernie Gearsons (one painted as Tom Landis and one painted as Charles Johnson) 6 Lightning McQueens (one painted as Joel McQueen) 4 Greg Candymans (one painted as Benson Brady, one painted as Devon Bradford Rutherford, and one painted as Ivan Yoder) 1 Ralph Carlow 1 Kevin Shiftright (one painted as Downturner Chamberlain) 5 Todd Marcuses (one painted as Robbie Bendruew, one painted as Thomas Oswald, one painted as Eric Levinson, and one painted as Fred Miller) Cars 3 Stock Cars 1 Jimmy Cables 1 Jack DePost 1 Lane Locke 2 Markus Krankzlers 1 Chip Gearings 2 Carl Clutchens (one painted as Dottie Vox) 3 Bobby Swifts (one painted as Ellie Henderson and one painted as Buster Monroe) 3 Brick Yardleys (one painted as Elliot Diamond and one painted as Tyler Revout) 2 Phil Tanksons 1 Terry Kargas 1 Dud Throttleman 1 Cars 3 Dirkson D'Agostino 1 Reb Meeker 1 Buck Bearingly 1 Cal Weathers 2 T.G. Castlenuts (one painted as Delano Dustfield) 1 Brian Spark 2 Tommy Highbankses (one painted as Eldrich SweetTire) 2 Bruce Millers 1 Bobby Roadtesta 1 Parker Brakeston 2 Cars 3 Floyd Mulvihills (one painted as Perry Traylor) 1 Rev N Go Racer 1 Rev Roadages 1 Rex Revler 1 Cars 3 Darren Leadfoot 1 Matthew Overtaker 1 Cars 3 Ponchy Wipeout 1 Cars 3 Murray Clutchburn 2 Cars 3 Ernie Gearsons 5 Cars 3 Lightning McQueens 1 Cars 3 Ralph Carlow 2 Dino Draftskys (one painted as Kyle WhiteTire) 1 Cars 3 Todd Marcus Next-Gens 1 Flip Dover 1 J.D. McPillar (one painted as Candy Van Rip) 1 Eric Braker 1 Bubba Wheelhouse 1 Chris Roamin' (Made in China) 1 Harvey Rodcap 2 Danny Swervezes 2 Jackson Storms 3 Ryan Laneys (one painted as Mark Davis) 3 Chase Racelotts (one painted as Ryan Weathers and one painted as Oswald Dustfield) 3 Tim Treadlesses (one painted as Pluto Oswald and one painted as Warren Angelwing) 1 Cam Spinner 1 Ed Truncan 1 Steve LaPage 1 Rich Mixon 2 Michael Rotors (one painted as Next-Gen Spare Mint) 1 Aaron Clocker 1 Cruz Ramirez 1 George New-Win 3 Herb Curblers (one painted as Next-Gen Rev N Go and one painted as Harold Superliner) 1 Barry DePedal 1 Jim Reverick 1 H.J. Hollis 3 Richie Gunzits (one painted as Biff Harding and one painted as Monty Piceski) 1 Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee 1 Dan Carcia 2 Conrad Cambers 1 J.P. Drive 2 Paul Conrevs (one painted as Bubba Racelott) 1 Sheldon Shifter 1 Spikey Fillups 1 Noah Gocek (Made in China) 1 Jonas Carvers Mini Racers 1 1997 Chuck Armstrong 50 Lightning McQueens Some Strip Weatherses Some Cal Weatherses 4 Johnny Rutherfords 3 1968 Hudson Hornets 1 Don ChapcarCategory:Lists